


50. Saturday Phone Call

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [50]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	50. Saturday Phone Call

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): Saturday phone call  
 **players only. backdated. takes place the day after[Alex's dinner with Sam and Ryan](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/40702.html).**

Alex is actually getting pretty good at calculating the time difference between Los Angeles and Wellington: it's become automatic, requiring no conscious thought. The Saturday after his night with Sam and Ryan he gives his boy a few hours to relax and sleep in on his Sunday morning, which conveniently is plenty of time to shed his own slight hangover. He and Sam had actually made it through an entire bottle of vodka and started on a new one, but at a certain point Ryan had switched to water, so he was in good shape to drive his sir home at about three a.m. Sometimes it kind of annoys Alex that Ryan is so damn responsible and self-disciplined, although he supposes that the man makes up for it in other ways. Whatever. He shakes his head at the memory and stretches out on one of the pool loungers with his cell, speed-dialing Luke.

Luke is just out of the shower and pulling on his jeans when his phone starts ringing. He smiles at the name on the display and answers, settling on his bed, his back against the headboard, "Good morning, sir, or should I say good afternoon?"

"Either will do. Hey," Alex says, grinning simply at the sound of his lover's voice. "How's your weekend been?"

"It's been good," Luke says, unable to stop smiling. "Dinner with the guys was great -- we actually closed down the restaurant."

"That's really cool. I'm assuming you collected lots of blackmail material?" Alex asks with a chuckle, thinking of all the war stories the castmembers must have been trading. "Or was it you who set yourself up for trouble?"

"Ha! I'll have you know I am a very careful and quiet drunk," Luke says, "and no one heard a single naughty peep out of me." Unlike some of his castmates, especially the ones who worked on the last films.

"I don't know. I think if you're still able to be careful, then you're really not drunk," Alex replies, his voice heavy with skepticism. "You're telling me that if I got you loaded, there wouldn't be any fun stripteases to music or anything?"

"That's different," Luke points out. "I don't have any inhibitions around you."

"So I _would_ get a striptease," Alex exclaims, grinning. "Awesome. What's your poison? I'll stock up."

Luke laughs. "Red wine." He shakes his head. "As if you don't already have enough ways under my skin," he says with a smile.

"I'm taking really good notes," Alex assures him. "Don't want to forget any of this hard-won information. Oh, and, um..." _Speaking of information..._ "I saw Sam and Ryan last night."

"Yeah? How are they?" Luke asks, cracking open a bottle of water and taking a sip.

"They're really good." Alex casts his mind back, trying to recall what they actually talked about -- any of it. "I think you were the main topic of discussion. Although we also talked a little about a trip Ryan took to Ireland recently, to write some music with some producer guy. And then Ryan took his clothes off."

Luke laughs. "Just out of the blue?" His chest tightening a bit as he tries to mentally prepare himself for whatever's coming.

"Well, no, Sam told him to. But Ryan had already been all over Sam since they got out of the car anyway." All right, maybe it's a _slight_ exaggeration. "Did you hear about Ryan's new tattoo?" Alex asks. "I guess you wouldn't have. Sam got Ryan this massive tribal sunburst tattoo on his ass, right around his hole. So he fucked Ryan and got to show off Ryan's new markings. And his new piercing."

The flood of information crashes over Luke and he's left blinking, not even sure where to start. Ryan has a tattoo around his hole? God. "Where's the new piercing?"

"In the head of his cock. It's a Prince Albert," Alex explains. "Sam's such a fucking sadist that he was actually yanking on the thing. Of course, Ryan's such a fucking masochist that he seemed really into it... I guess that's a truly balanced relationship," he says, laughing a little.

Luke laughs. "What did you do while they were fucking?"

It's the moment of truth. "I jacked off. From a safe distance," Alex answers, trying to make sure his voice stays casual. He swallows hard. "...Are you okay with that?" Well, there goes the casual.

"Yes." Luke nods even though Alex can't see it. "I like Sam and Ryan." He bites at his lower lip. "You didn't feel like doing anything _with_ them?"

"I thought about it," Alex admits, "but I had already decided before they got here that I wasn't going to. And Sam knew that, so he was really cool and checked it was okay with me before he had Ryan strip."

"You decided beforehand?" Luke fingers the cap from his water bottle. "Why? Because of me?"

"Yeah, because of you," Alex answers, a bit bemused by the question. "I thought about it. And I'm just not ready to go there yet."

Luke nods. "I'm glad you didn't," he says finally, honestly. "I'd be more comfortable if it was with Sam and Ryan, because I know them and I know you have a history with them already, but I'm still glad you didn't."

"Okay. Good." Alex can feel the crooked grin on his lips. It's still kind of strange, knowing that he's denying himself for someone. But hearing that he made Luke happy with his decision... _God_. "So, um. What are you doing today?"

"I thought I'd go for a hike," Luke says, taking another sip of water. "It's a beautiful day here. What about you? What are you doing?"

"Mmm, absolutely nothing." Which could actually be a pretty awesome way to spend a Saturday, in the right company. As it is, though... "I was thinking about your birthday. Do you know yet what your schedule will be that weekend?"

"I'm off," Luke announces happily. "I put in for it right after Christmas."

"Brilliant," Alex says with a grin. "Can you fly to Sydney for the weekend? I think we should hole up at Citadel for a couple days." He's got so many competing ideas for Luke's birthday bouncing around in his head, but at least he's got some time yet to sort out the details.

"Really?" If Luke was happy before, he's ecstatic now. He hadn't really expected to see Alex for his birthday. "Of course I can. You're sure you don't mind just coming for a weekend? That's a lot of flying for not much time," he says, but there's no way he wants Alex to change his mind. Prays he won't.

Alex snickers softly. "If I start hallucinating, just write it off to a lack of sleep," he replies. "No, I don't mind. I'll be with you." He misses Luke so much it's an actual physical ache. Alex can't imagine right now how plain fatigue could possibly compete.

Luke grins into the phone, unable to stop. "You just made my day," he tells his sir softly.

"Yeah?" God, Alex loves the sound of Luke's voice, loves how he can hear every vibrant emotion. "Know what would make mine?"

Luke laughs. "What?"

"I want to listen to you come for me," Alex murmurs.

A shiver runs through Luke and he nods, even though he's on the phone. "Yes, sir," biting at his lower lip. "Do you want me to do anything in particular, or just touch myself?"

"I want you to hurt yourself for me," Alex answers quietly. "And I'll listen and imagine how gorgeous you look. What do you have on hand? Any clips or anything? Any toys?"

Luke whimpers at the order. "Um. I think I have some clothespins from the laundry. I don't know if they're too tight though, and I have the plugs you left here."

"Good boy. Go get the clothespins, and stretch out the springs a bit," Alex orders, pressing his hand to the ridge of his cock, beginning already to swell. "I'll wait."

"Yes, sir," Luke says, setting his phone down on the bed while he grabs the clothespins from the hangers and the plugs from where he's locked them away in his bag. He quickly pulls his t-shirt over his head, drops his jeans, and settles on the bed again, switching his cell to speaker mode. "I've got everything," he tells Alex. "I'm just stretching out the clothespins now." Which is easier said than done, fuck, but finally he gets them loose enough he doesn't think he'll lose a nipple. "Plug or pins first and which size do you want me to use? Does it matter?"

"Use the second-smallest one. You're going to be fucking yourself pretty hard with it," Alex tells his boy, a wicked grin on his lips. "How many clothespins did you find?"

Luke pales a little. "Five," he says, not even sure why he brought them all back.

"Excellent. One on each nipple," Alex replies, figuring that much is probably obvious. "Two on your balls. And one right on the base of your cock." And fuck, it kills him not to be there for this, but the thought of Luke doing it to himself, _for_ Alex... Damn. "Then send me a picture."

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, clamping the first pin onto his right nipple with a pained whimper, followed by the second, which hurts every bit as much.

"Good boy," Alex breathes, closely listening in. "Are you sure those aren't too tight?" They haven't gotten to play with much CBT together yet, and he wants to make sure this isn't too much for his boy. Not when Alex can't be there to hold him afterwards.

"I don't know. I can't seem to get them to stretch anymore," Luke says, wincing as the pain finally dulls to a slow burn. "I think they'll be okay as long as I don't have them on too long," he adds, eyeing one and his balls. God.

Alex can't help the grin that quirks his lips, but he does try to tamp it back. "If it's too much for you, then you'll tell me," he says, and it's definitely an order, not a question. "I can't read your face from here."

"Yes, sir," Luke promises, clipping the first pin onto his balls with a sharp cry. " _Fuck!_ "

"That's my boy," Alex whispers, dropping his head back to rest against the lounger. He unzips his jeans and slips his hand inside, pulling his cock from his fly to stand rigid. "Two more."

Luke applies the fourth pin with another cry, his cock filling steadily despite the pain. Hands shaking, he contemplates the last pin. He doesn't want to put it on his cock but he doesn't want to disappoint Alex either. God. "Last one, sir," he whispers, the words buying him a moment while he handles his cock, pinching the skin at the base.

Christ, Alex can picture it, can picture how wanton his boy looks, gorgeous and desperate in his arousal. "Do it," he orders, working his hand along the length of his cock.

Tensing in anticipation, Luke releases the pin into place, the pain so intense, tears spring instantly to his eyes. "Oh, fuck," he chokes out, curling his hands into fists so he doesn't give in and remove it.

The pain in Luke's voice spears through Alex, making him shudder with need. "Take a picture," he growls. "Send it to me before you do anything else."

"Yes, sir." Luke reaches for his phone and sits back against the headboard, his knees bent, his thighs spread wide, everything on display. He takes a couple of photos - one including his face and the other a close-up of his cock and balls, red and sore-looking, the pins still so tight. "Done, sir," he whispers, sending both.

 _Jesus fucking Christ_. Alex stares at the pictures for long moments, his mouth watering. Finally he puts his phone back to his ear. "Very good, boy," he says, his voice hoarsened by iron self-control. "Now the plug. Prep and start fucking yourself with it."

"Yes, sir," Luke responds, trusting from his sir's voice and words that he approves of the photos, of his boy's pain. He slicks the plug and then his fingers and pushes two easily into his hole. "Oh, god, I'm opening myself up, sir, two fingers..." It's not a lot but with the pins on his nipples and his cock and balls, he's so much closer already than he'd usually be.

Alex groans and tightens his fist around his cock, shoved to the edge already. "No more fingers," he growls, contradicting his last order. But _fuck_. "Put it inside. Now."

Now. God. Luke whimpers softly, "Yes, sir," but picks up the plug and pushes it slowly it into his hole, moaning with the stretch, his pinned cock thumping against his belly. "Oh, god..." He bites at his lip, bracing his feet against the bed as he pulls it back out and then shoves it in hard, crying out with the thrust. "Oh, god, sir, it hurts..." he whispers, one hand lifting to twist the pin on his left nipple as he shoves the plug in again and again, slowly building up speed. "But I'm fucking my hole for you, hard..."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Alex digs his nails in at the root of his cock, trying to shock himself away from the brink of climax. Luke sounds so goddamn sexy, the image he's creating in his sir's mind almost too hot to cope with. "Take the clothespins off your balls," Alex grates out, the words ground through his teeth.

"I don't think I can without coming," Luke says, one hand on the plug, the other dropping to the pins on his balls. He doesn't want to fuck up, not this far from Alex.

" _Do it_ ," Alex growls, his voice snapping with impatience.

Eyes wide, Luke unsnaps both pins, screaming, his hand quickly shoved into his mouth as he comes from the pain, from the blood rushing back in. "Oh, god, fuck," he sobs, shoving the plug violently into his ass until every last aftershock subsides.

Arching against the lounger Alex comes with a loud groan. God, his boy. He can picture how wanton Luke must look right now, wet with his own come and panting for breath. Three clothespins yet binding tortured flesh. "Take the others off," Alex gasps, his heartbeat thundering in his ears.

Hand shoved between his lips, Luke unclips the two pins from his nipples and the one from his cock, tears streaming freely down his cheeks now. "Oh, fuck," he pants, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "Sir."

"Good boy," Alex whispers, drawing his fingertips lazily up and down his own cock. "You're so good for me. I am so fucking proud of you." Even more so every time.

"You are?" Luke smiles. "I wasn't sure if that was permission or if you were pissed off at me."

"Maybe a little of both," Alex admits, his lips curving. "You got me so turned on I just didn't have any brainpower left over to negotiate with you." The breeze suddenly kicks up, chilling him, and he pushes to his feet to head back inside the house.

"Sorry," Luke says softly.

"And just what are you apologizing for?" Alex asks, grinning as he wets down a paper towel and cleans himself up at the sink. "Being phenomenally hot? There's this 'false modesty' thing you should maybe look into..." he says, completely teasing and hoping he can get his boy to smile.

Luke laughs. "I just. I wouldn't want to push you too hard or have you angry with me," he says. "It's one thing when we're together but..." _fuck_. Now he's getting maudlin. "May I remove the plug, sir?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Pinning his cell phone between ear and shoulder, Alex dries his hands before heading into the living room to stretch out on the couch. "You still think you're going hiking today?"

"Maybe later," Luke says, easing the plug from his ass and dropping it to the floor. He'll clean it up later, he thinks, stretching out on the bed, his head on his pillow and his phone pulled closer. "I think I might need to take a nap first."

"That sounds like a good plan." Alex is feeling pretty damn relaxed himself. "I miss you."

Luke manages a smile at that. At least they're both suffering. Or seem to be. "I miss you too," he says. "And I just realized _I_ never get any pictures. You should take pity on your boy and send him one or two."

"Yeah? Do you want ones with my face in them?" Alex teases. "Or shouldn't I bother with that part?"

"I want everything," Luke says, shifting so he can pull a sheet up over himself. "But yes, a picture of your gorgeous cock would be much appreciated."

Alex grins. God, he's such a sucker for his boy. "What are you going to do?" he asks softly. "Wank over it when you don't have permission to come?"

Shit. Luke hadn't thought that far. "I guess so," he says. "Hope you'll give me permission if I get worked up enough?"

"Who's to say what's enough?" Alex murmurs philosophically, enjoying every second of this.

Luke groans, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling, "You're evil," he informs his sir. "Have I mentioned that recently?"

"I love you," Alex replies with a laugh. "I'll send you a few pictures and you have permission to come... one time for each picture," he decides. "But you have to have all those orgasms within an hour."

It sounds like a good deal but what if Alex sends him five or six pictures? "What happens if I can't?" Luke asks.

"Then you'll call me and apologize. And we'll take it from there," Alex answers. Ever since a big argument they had when he was visiting Wellington, Alex has been more mindful of Luke's anxiety over 'fucking up,' as his boy terms it. He doesn't want there to be any more misunderstandings between them on that score.

"Okay. Thank you," Luke says, relieved. "I love you," he adds, even though he might have already said it earlier.

"I love you, _älskling_ ," Alex murmurs in reply, a smile curving his lips once more. "I'm going to see if I can possibly move my schedule around a bit, and see if I can get a few days together in March to fly out to you."

"That would be fantastic," Luke says, instantly all smiles. "I keep getting a day here and there but it never amounts to anything."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Like, couldn't they just group the shoot into days in a way that's more convenient for _me_?" Alex jokes, then sighs. "I'm going to go," he says, figuring one of them needs to cut this call off before he gets so sappy and melty that he shorts out his phone. "But I'll talk to you really soon."

"Okay. I'm going to take a short nap and then go on my hike," Luke says. "Love you."

Alex grins, and he knows he's heading into the danger zone of gooeyness. But the impact of those words on Luke's lips just never diminishes. "I love you too," he murmurs, and hangs up with a smile still on his face.  



End file.
